The Unbelievable News
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: When Hiroki has abdominal pains, Nowaki sends him to the hospital. What is the unbelievable news? Find out  -Yaoi -Mpreg Nowaki X Hiroki -this is my first story with Mpreg in it so be nice :3  And it is short


**Junjou Romantica: The Unbelievable News**

**Junjou Egoist**

"WHAT!"

"Well it is true Mr. Kamijo, that's why you've been experiencing pain in your lower abdominal area"

Hiroki was in a room at the doctor's office. He had experienced very excruciating pain in his stomach area for the last month. It got so bad that Nowaki, being an intern, couldn't tell what was wrong. It wasn't the stomach flu, or just a 24 hour thing. Well Nowaki made Hiroki go to the hospital to get checked on by the person who was teaching him about doctoring. Nowaki has been so nervous and concerned for his lover's health and didn't know what to do.

"That! No way! I won't believe it! How is it possible!" Hiroki asked angrily and the doctor sighed wondering how his intern can handle this

"Well sir, you have a relationship with one of my interns here right; a male?" the doctor asked and Hiroki glared slightly and nodded slowly

"So? It's still NOT physically possible!" Hiroki yelled and the doctor sighed again

"Please lower your voice; this is a hospital… And I've used one of the most efficient tests we have and out of the many people we have tested with it... it was spot on each" the doctor said and Hiroki had fear in his eyes

"B-but… but how?"

"It's not entirely impossible you know. Some species have it so I think it is possible for humans too"

"St-stop it!" Hiroki said covering his ears and the doctor put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry; I know it's a little hard to handle the news. You should go home and tell Nowaki… he's been very concerned and worried"

"…H-how did you know Nowaki's my lover?" Hiroki asked confusedly while blushing and the doctor grinned

"Because he talks about you nonstop; he seems pretty happy with you" the doctor said and Hiroki blushed more

"I-I'll go now" Hiroki said getting off the checkup bed and the doctor nodded

"Call if anything goes wrong, and good luck"

Hiroki stopped at the door and looked down and nodded

"…Thanks" with that Hiroki left the office and the hospital. Starting to walk down the street, Hiroki had tears form and started to shake deep in thought

'H-how am… how am I going to… tell Nowaki?' Hiroki thought and before he knew it he was at the door step to his and his lover's apartment. Hiroki sighed and opened the door

'Better say it now… I guess' he thought "Nowaki I'm home" Hiroki said and got glomped by Nowaki gently

"Hiro-San! Are you ok? What did the doctor say?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki glared slightly

"Off…" Hiroki said and Nowaki obediently did as he was told to and both went over to the couch and sat down.

"What did the doctor say? Are you ok? Is it something serious? Are you ok?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki glared at him

"Stop asking so many questions at once. I guess I'm fine" Hiroki said looking down at his lap

"So there is nothing going on?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki sighed

"I wouldn't say that" Hiroki said

"What? Tell me what's happening" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed and picked a pillow and held it to his chest.

"I…I don't know how you'll take it… I mean it is kinda your fault" Hiroki said along with thinking he wanted to kill Nowaki because of it

"Wh-what? Hiro-San did I do something to hurt you? Please tell me" Nowaki asked concerned

"N-no… nothing like that" Hiroki said

"Then what did I do? Why do you have stomach pains?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki gripped the pillow closer to him mouth

"I'm…I-I'm… I'm" Hiroki said mumbling out a word muffled by the pillow and Nowaki hugged Hiroki

"Your?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki let out a shaky sigh

"I'm pr-pregnant… with your kid" Hiroki said and Nowaki had wide eyes

"R-really?"

"Unfortunately that is what your boss told me" Hiroki said holding the pillow closer and Nowaki looked at him shocked

"What's unfortunate about it?" Nowaki asked

"W-well…"

"We're going to be fathers Hiro-San!" Nowaki said with glee and excitement. Hiroki smiled and placed a hand on his stomach gently, the pillow at his side now. He didn't know what he was worried about; Nowaki loves kids.

"Yeah"

"So you're ok with it?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki nodded

"Yes… I'm a little nervous though. It'll be a struggle for sure" Hiroki said and Nowaki nodded grinning

"Yes, but you'll have me to support you too"

"Speaking of which" Hiroki said and hit Nowaki on the head hard. Nowaki held his head

"Ow! Hiro-San that hurt! What was that for?" Nowaki asked rubbing the side of his head. Hiroki clenched the pillow back to his chest and glared at the floor

"Because you're going to make me look fat" Hiroki said and Nowaki rolled his eyes slightly

"Oh great here comes the mood swings" Nowaki said and Hiroki glared at him

"What did you say?" Hiroki asked in the angry tone and Nowaki put up his hands in defense.

"N-nothing Hiro-San!" Nowaki said nervously.

…

Hiroki was walking down the hallway to the bedroom. In the living room was Nowaki having a new bump on his head and was now supposed to sleep on the couch.

In the bedroom Hiroki sighed, getting ready for bed

"I'm wondering how Miyagi is going to tease me about this one?"

**The End ~Owari~**


End file.
